


Avengers:Let's try this again

by Immortalhistory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Russo brothers may be willing ignore Daniel Sousa but I WILL NOT, Steve is single and ready to mingle, Time Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalhistory/pseuds/Immortalhistory
Summary: The Avenger's kids wake up one day to find their friends missing. There's no way they're letting this stand. Time to fix everything!





	1. Screw this: We'll fix this ourselves!

**Author's Note:**

> Hated Avengers: Endgame, so here we go!

"So, let me get this straight; because of some giant, shriveled up purple thumb; and our parents; our friends are missing?"  
Remi Strange filed her nails, somehow managing to look bored surrounded by the inner workings of the Sanctum. "Yep."  
Natalia Romanova-Barnes sighed. "And we have to go back in time to fix it, or else they'll be gone forever?"  
Remi stopped filing and picked up her nail polish. "Yep."  
Zach Barton grabbed Remi's wrist. "And just how are we going to do that exactly? If Uncle Tony is really gone, then we won't have access to his time machine."   
Remi yanked her wrist from his grip and looked at Crim. "Ask her. Her dad's supposed to be gone, yet somehow, she's still here."  
Crimson Maximoff examined her hands. "I guess something good finally came from these powers."  
Natalia whacked Crim in the side. "Unnecessary self-loathing aside, do you think you can get us to the past?"  
Crim nodded. "Is it just going to be the three of us? Because if we're bringing the others, I'll need a few minutes to prepare."  
"Don't answer that." Dylan Thorson stepped through the doors with a loud boom, Haley Banner not far behind. "There's no way you're going without us."  
Natalia started to argue, but Zach laid a hand on her shoulder, cutting her off.  
"We don't have time to argue. You guys can come. We'll need to go to the aftermath of the event first, so we can find out exactly what it is they changed."  
Crim smiled. "Just give me a few seconds."  
Natalia cracked her knuckles. "When I get my hands on that slimy, purple weasel, I'll-"  
"-you'll make him pay, we know." Dylan said. "Get in line."  
Remi rolled her eyes. "You idiots do realize that they killed Thanos in the revised edition, right?"  
Natalia clenched her fists. "When we fix the past, we're going to have to kill him so he doesn't screw up everything. Otherwise, everything's going to go to hell again."  
"Ooh, language!" Dylan said. "Does your godfather know about your dirty mouth?"  
"Shut the f**k up, Sparky."  
"How did you censor that? Zach asked. "This is a verbal conversation."  
"Guys, not to interrupt, but I'm ready." Crim said. "Unless you'd like to continue your ridiculousness until we've lost our friends forever."  
"Thank God." Haley said, scrambling over to Crim. "Now I know why my dad takes all those vacations."  
The others all gathered around Crim, excluding Remi, who wanted nothing to do with the whole affair.  
Crim muttered something under her breath, and a giant portal opened up underneath them.   
They entered a large deep red void surrounding them, the only sounds the deafening screams of the supposed veteran heroes as they plummeted through nothingness.  
Crim, the only one sound of mind, muttered something else, sending them all flying through another portal, crashing hard on the lawn of the Avengers complex.  
"Did we make it?" Groaned Zach. "Please tell me we made it."  
Crim pushed herself up. "If you were dead, you wouldn't feel pain."  
Natalia kicked Dylan in the shin. "Hey Dyl, you alive?"  
Dylan punched her in the arm. "Yeah, you?"  
Zach rolled his eyes at the two idiots and separated them before they killed each other.   
Five seconds later, the kids were surrounded by familiar faces, all of them somehow feeling like strangers.  
Sam Wilson, donned in Captain America armor, led the defensive position against the new intruders. Some of their outfits seemed familiar, but regardless, they were perceived as a threat.  
The kids cleared their throats and stood up, holding their hands out in a peaceful gesture.  
Nat took the initiative. "Okay look, I know this is going to sound weird, but we're kind of your children from the future."  
"Our future." Zach said, following her lead. "Thanos and you guys did something that screwed with the timeline, and now, half of our friends have disappeared."  
"We're here to fix that." Nat said. "I'm Natalia Romanova-Barnes. I'm the adopted daughter of Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanova."  
Sam held out a hand. "I'm going to stop you there. There's no way what you're saying can be true."  
"Why not?" Dylan said. "You guys time-traveled, why can't we?"  
"Let's say we do believe you." Bucky said, still pointing his gun at the intruders, "why would we let you undo everything we did? Or, they did. They saved us, and the world. You want us to let you kill us all over again?"   
Zach rubbed the back of his neck. "In our world, Thanos was defeated a long time ago, and he didn't even get the chance to enact his plan. We didn't even know what his plan was. In order for things to work, we need to know exactly what's happened to you for the entire history of the Avengers. That way, we can take out Thanos before any of this even happens."  
Scarlet Witch lit up her palms with destructive force. "We're not giving you that information."  
Crim scoffed and stepped forward. "Oh come on Mom, I know you're defensive and secretive and everything, but we're trying to help here, can't you see that? Where's Uncle Pietro? He's always been easier to talk to!"  
Wanda's eyes flickered with pain as her power grew. "He's dead. And I'm done with this."  
"Dad, please." Nat said, her voice cracking. "You have to believe us, we've lost our friends and we need to bring them back. Let me save Mom."  
"Don't listen to them." Sam said. "But Wanda, we can't just blast them to pieces." He turned to Zach. "If you're really here to help, you'll come with us."  
Zach looked at the others then nodded. "Sounds reasonable."  
They followed the three Avengers to some sort of detainment center, walking into separate cells. Sam closed the doors behind them. "You'll wait here until we have a chance to verify what you said."  
"You need our DNA?" Zach asked.  
Sam shook his head. "Don't need it. Got a scan of your biostructure on the way in."  
Nat leaned on the door. "I'm adopted, so mine isn't going to match."  
"Doesn't matter." Wanda said. "The rest of you will qualify."  
They left, all except Bucky, who quietly walked up to Nat.   
"You really want to save Natasha?" He whispered.  
She placed her palm on the glass. "Yeah. I do."  
He mirrored her, briefly placing his hand on the other side of the glass. Bucky quietly whispered something unintelligible, then walked away.  
Nat leaned her head on the glass. "This better work."  
"It will." Zach said. "Our DNA will match, and then everything will be okay."  
They sat there in silence, wishing for the best. It took about five minutes for Scott Lang to poke his head through the door.  
"Are you guys hungry?" He held up a bag of what looked like apple and orange slices in five bags.  
Dylan raised his hand. "I could go for some food right now. Time travel makes me hungry."  
Nat rolled her eyes. "You've only time-traveled once."  
"And I'm hungry. Case closed."  
"I hate you so much."  
Scott handed out the food through some weird mail-chute looking thing, then produced another bag of food out of nowhere, sitting on the floor in front of the five kids.  
"So," he asked in between bites, "you guys are really the kids of the Avengers, huh?"  
Nat smelled the food before eating it. "Yes, we are."  
"Then why is she here?" Scott pointed at Crim. "Does Wanda have a kid with somebody else?"  
Crim shook her head. "No, my dad's Vision. But I inherited my mom's powers, which for some reason, means I'm anchored to this reality and can't disappear."  
"So how would that work?" Scott produced a sandwich out of thin air and began eating. "I mean, as far as I know, Vision never had any, uh, stuff."  
Crim made a disgusted face. "Why would you think I'd ever care enough to ask?" She shuddered. "I ran out of the room every time Uncle Pietro would even broach the subject."  
Scott nodded in agreement. "With good reason. I'd never ask my parents."  
They all shuddered.  
"So what are we like?" Scott asked. "You know, the other us's?"  
Zach shrugged. "I would say just like you guys, but everything's so different here. I don't understand."  
Nat sat down and leaned sideways against the glass door. "I don't know, Ant-Man is pretty much the same."  
Zach smiled. "Yeah, you are right about that."  
Crim frowned. "My mom's so different here. She's all. . ."  
"Terrifying?" Scott offered.  
"I was going to go for dark and gloomy, but terrifying works too."  
"My dad's still awesome." Nat said.   
"Well, I wasn't saying they were lesser than our parents. They just seem different." Zach said. "Like they're broken or something."  
Crim nodded. "I get why my mom would be. In this reality, she's lost everything."  
"My dad looked so broken." Nat said. "Where's Steve? Shouldn't he be helping him cope?"  
Scott shrugged. "Steve went back and lived out his life. He's living in a nice house somewhere. At least, I think he is. No one ever tells me anything. Why? What's Cap like in your reality?"  
Nat smiled. "Well, he didn't go back. He stayed, and he retired from being Cap, passing the mantle down to Sam. He teaches at Shield now. He's mentor to the next generation of heroes."  
"He trained all of us." Zach said. "I can't imagine him being old. Or leaving to go back to the 40s."  
Scott tilted his head. "I think he went back to the 70s."  
"Either way," Zach replied, "Uncle Steve would never go back. He tried once, but ended up missing us too much to stay."  
Scott smiled. "Tell me more. I want to hear everything about this other reality."


	2. Sappy stuff and sarcasm go hand in hand with this team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has suspicions, but generally, curiousity wins.

Sam sighed as he scrolled through the results of the test. "There's no way this can be true."  
Wanda walked over. "Have the computers ever been wrong?"  
"So," Bucky said as he walked over, "they really are from the future."  
Rhodey crossed his arms. "I think it's time we call the others. They need to see this. Even Steve and Pepper."  
"I'll send out a message." Wanda replied. "I'm sure Captain Marvel and Thor would like to see this too."  
Wanda turned to walk away, then paused, long enough to get Sam's attention.  
"If they really are from the future," she whispered, "does that mean I can get my brother back?"  
"It means we can get everyone back." Bucky said.  
Sam scrolled over to the cameras, intending to watch the kids for suspicious behavior.  
He zoomed in on a figure sitting by the cells. "Is that Scott?"  
Bucky narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. "Did he bring them food?"  
"Unbelievable." Sam muttered. "It's like he doesn't even hear half the words that come out of my mouth."  
Wanda hid her smile, quickly walking away to contact the other Avengers.  
Sam clicked a button, opening the cells. "You guys check out. Scott, bring them here." He said through the intercoms.  
Scott gave him a thumbs up, then led the kids to where Sam and Bucky were waiting with nervous anticipation. They tried not to get their hopes up, but they could feel it in the back of their brains.  
Zach grinned as he came into the room. "I see you finally believe us."  
Sam sighed. "I'm big enough to admit when I'm wrong, but I still had to double check. Can't be too careful."  
Nat hopped up onto a counter, Zach hopping up beside her. "Let's try this again. I'm Natalia Romanova-Barnes, the adopted daughter of Natasha Romanova and Bucky Barnes."  
"I'm Zach Barton. The son of Clint and Laura Barton."  
Dylan leaned on the counter beside Nat. "I'm Dylan Thorson, son of Thor."  
Haley opted to stand beside Scott. "I'm Haley Banner, the daughter of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross."  
Crim fiddled with her hands. "And I'm the daughter of Wanda Maximoff and Vision. But you guys already knew that."  
"Are there any others?" Sam asked. "Or are you guys all that's left?"  
"We left our siblings at home, but we can give you the run through." Zach said.  
Sam shook his head. "As curious as I am, we better wait until the others get here. That way, you won't have to repeat yourself."  
Wanda came back into the room, sneaking glances at Crim. "They'll be here shortly. Steve and Pepper might take a little bit longer than the rest, but Bruce said he'll pick them up. He was with Valkyrie, so she decided to tag along."  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "That's about what I expected. I guess we'll put you guys into rooms, so you have somewhere to sleep."  
Nat looked up from kicking Dylan in the side. "That would be nice, thanks."  
Dylan stopped elbowing Nat. "Yeah, that sounds great! Can't wait to see Dad."  
They followed Sam to another part of the compound. Since most of the Avengers were retired or offworld, they had their pick of the rooms.  
Originally, the kids wanted to bunk together, but Bucky refused, seeming to step right into the father role. Nat protested violently, but was secretly pleased at the feeling of deja vu.  
They took two rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls. No one had really brought a change of clothes, so they donned extra training uniforms and came back downstairs.  
The kids seemed relaxed, treating the compound as if they'd lived there for their whole lives. After all, in their reality, they had.  
Scott seemed thrilled to have them there, chatting with them as if they were old friends. The other Avengers seemed unsure of what to do, pretending to be busy so they could watch the kids without having to actually talk to them.  
Eventually, Bucky couldn't take his growing curiousity for another second, trying(and failing) to appear casual as he approached Natalia.  
She smiled as he sat down beside her, but turned away so he wouldn't see.  
He cleared his throat several times before speaking. "So. . .was-was I- I mean-"  
"You were a great dad." Nat interrupted. "The best dad anyone could ask for. And mom is awesome."  
Bucky took this silently, then smiled softly. "How'd you know what I was going to ask?"  
Nat gazed off into the distance with a faraway look in her eyes. "I've known you since I was four years old. I've spent more time with you then I have with anyone else. Except for Zach. I know you two better than I know myself." She looked over at her dad. "I know you. How much you blamed yourself for everything. How badly you wanted a family, and how afraid you were that you were going to mess it up. But you didn't do anything wrong. You never did. I'm proud to call you my father, and I know my brothers are too."  
Bucky, instead of focusing on the warmth in his chest, or the tears welling in his eyes, smiled. "Brothers?"  
Nat, well aware of what he was doing, smiled back. "Yeah. You didn't think you stopped with me, did you? Uncle Tony had to stop you from making us a family of 40. Said the Avengers tower was already at full capacity."  
"Tony's alive in your reality?"  
Nat nodded.  
"Does. . .does he blame me? You know, for his parents?"  
Nat leaned back with a sigh. "He did. At first. But then this villain came along. One with telepathy. He brainwashed half the Avengers to make them turn on one another. Tony was on the brainwashed side. Afterwards, he felt so guilty and enraged at what he had done. And after he came to terms with the problems he had caused, he realized that it was unfair to blame you. The real murderers were Hydra, and you were another victim in the long line of despair. And before you ask, yes that is exactly what he said. Verbatim."  
"I remember all of them, you know." Bucky whispered.  
Zach jumped in on the other side of Bucky, elbowing him gently in the gut. "Yeah, the brain's a strange thing. For instance, did you know that Nat has perfect auditory recall? She can't remember faces or mission reports, or anything like that, but if she hears a piano piece, she can play it perfectly. Or if she hears someone reading something out loud, she can recite it down to the shifts of emotion in the voice. Comes in handy when mimicking voices for passwords, or remembering the obscure details someone said in a conversation so you can buy them the perfect gift for your birthday."  
Bucky smiled, and Sam's first thought was that he hadn't seen Bucky smile so much in the entire time he'd known him.  
Bucky looked fondly at the talkitive young blond beside him, remembering a younger life. "That's pretty cool."  
Zach shrugged. "Yeah, but not so much sometimes. She can also recall every arguement she's ever heard. Every scream she's ever witnessed. Every long villain's monologue."  
"Yeah, and Zach has photographic memory." Nat said. "You can only imagine the benefits as well as the downsides to a gift like that."  
"And the point my long-winded friends are trying to make," Crim said, as she took a seat on the couch across from Bucky, "is that the brain doesn't always work the way we want it to. Doesn't make you any less awesome. You weren't just a mentor to those two troublemakers. You were a mentor to a lot of us. Even the ones who aren't here."  
Zach shook his head. "No, I was just bragging about my best friend. I thought the fact that Uncle Buck is awesome was already common knowledge."  
Dylan sat on Natalia, ignoring the muffled curses. "Wow, that got deep and emotional. It's been what, five minutes? It's a record!"  
Crim glared at him, but his only response was a nonchalant shrug.  
"What? Stark's not here, so I've taken it upon myself to take her place."  
Sam walked over. "You mean Morgan?'  
Dylan shook his head. "No, April. Morgan's in Vanaheim on a diplomatic mission. Also, she's like, at least six years older than any of us."  
He yelped a second later, knife sticking out of his back.  
Nat yanked it out, shoving it in his face. "Sit on me again, and it goes in your eye."  
"You and your grandpa would match!" Zach said, grinning.  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "You guys usually this chaotic?"  
Crim leaned back. "No, usually we're much worse."  
"Why do you think the Red Skull turned himself in?" Haley asked. "One hour with those two, and he was ready to pull his non-existent hair out."  
Zach snatched the knife out of Nat's hand. "Let's avoid stabbing anyone while we're here. Mostly me, cause you're waving that thing around with disturbing vigor."  
Nat pulled out another knife. "Just once, all I need is one time, and he'll be a pirate tomorrow!"  
Dylan smirked evilly. "Bring it, tiny terror. I quake in fear."  
Zach picked Nat up by the waist and carried her to a different part of room.  
"Please tell me the other Avengers are getting here soon." He begged, holding Nat back. "I feel like we're getting ridiculously off track here."  
"These two only have two modes." Haley said. "Casual and Extreme."  
"Yeah, and everyone's on edge from our friends disappearing and stuff." Zach said. "Please don't kick us out."  
"We would never do that." Bucky said.  
"Yeah," Sam continued, "you guys are nothing compared to the raccoon."  
"At least Rocket would let me kill Dylan." Nat said.  
Crim pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed water all over her. "No. Bad. We don't kill teammates."  
Nat hissed, realized what she did, and began to contemplate her existence, effectively stopping her quest to end Dylan's life. Dylan seemed too amused to comment.  
An alarm began to chirp, and the computer brought up the footage of two cars pulling up to the compound. The huge green superhero climbing out of the back of the truck gave the kids a pretty good idea of who had arrived.  
Haley's first reaction was to jump behind the couch. Crim's was to kick her.  
Ah, family. What a joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couch-kicking scenario actually happened in my family. It's not a hint at abuse or anything, just my cousin's reaction to their father arriving home, and before you ask, yes, I kicked her. Not hard or anything, she lived. I like to imagine the children of the Avengers just as huge trolls, and that Crim just has a spray bottle filled with water on her at all times just for the sole purpose of spraying the idiots on her team. Which of course, raises the question of whether or not she does it to her dad when he annoys her, and if so, what happens. Does he short circuit? Would she do it to T'challa? These are the questions people should be asking.


	3. Do I know how to name chapters? No.

"Well, that was fast." Sam said, shaking Bruce's hand.  
Bruce nodded. "Well, you said our kids were here from the future, so I booked it."  
Valkyrie shoved past Bruce. "I drove, so I booked it. What greenie means to say is, we were already on our way when we got your call. Steve insisted on driving himself, and Pepper wasn't too far away from him."  
Sam looked back at the kids. "Looks like you guys came at just the right time."  
Zach smiled. "Well, it is my superpower."  
Bruce chuckled. "Right. So, who are you guys?"  
Nat stayed on the couch. "Romanova-Barnes."  
"Barton." Zach said.  
Dylan shook Bruce's hand. "Thorson."  
Crim waved, but didn't move from her spot. "Maximoff."  
Haley hugged Bruce, lifting him off the ground. "And I'm Haley!"  
Dylan elbowed her, and she put him down. "Oh right, Banner."  
Bruce froze. "Banner? You mean Banner as in me?"  
Haley nodded. "That's typically what that means, yeah."  
"Let's go inside." Pepper said, coming up beside Bruce. "I have a feeling we're going to want to sit down to hear this."  
The kids opted to sit down, while most of the adults were too nervous to sit, Scott and Valkyrie being the only ones who seemed undaunted by the sight of the kids.  
"So should we wait for Thor and Captain Marvel?" Wanda asked.  
Sam sighed. "I would really like to, but sitting here in silence for the next two hours may cause Bruce to spontaneously combust."  
Bruce looked up from his pacing. "What?"  
Nat opened her mouth to say something, then sighed. "You know, now that I'm being put on the spot, everything I wanted to say has left my brain."  
Dylan shrugged. "Doesn't seem that different from normal."  
Zach grabbed Nat's arm before she could throw a knife at him. "I'll start. We're from the future, and something happened here that erased half our friends. We came to fix it."  
"I can time travel." Crim said. "I'm the one that got us here."  
"Are there any more of you?" Bruce asked. "Who did you lose?"  
"Do we really have time for a headcount?" Haley asked. "I would think the whole time travel thing would have us running against the clock."  
"We're already here." Crim said. "And I don't feel any sense of urgency, so we're probably fine."  
"Probably is good enough for me." Zach said. "We've operated on less."  
"I'll start with my family." Nat said.  
"Why do you get to start?" Haley asked. "You always start!"  
"Because without Stark," Dylan said, "she's our leader, remember?"  
Zach placed a hand on Nat's shoulder. "Go ahead. Ignore them."  
She sighed. "Okay, so I'm one of three kids. Evan's the oldest. He's 20-ish, I'm assuming, since he hates birthday parties, and I haven't wished him a happy birthday for a few years since he started traveling with Morgan Stark, who we'll get to later. They aren't dating, by the way, I just want to get that out of your heads so we can focus here. He was adopted, like me, when he was four. Came from Sokovia. Ultron tried something a long time ago, but he was thwarted, and Tony Stark made a organization to help the people who had lost families to the tragedy. My parents fell in love with him around the fifth year of the whole thing, so bam! Annoying older brother, check. Mom and Dad had a kid about seven years ago. His name is Ivan, and before you ask, yes, Uncle Tony makes fun of them for the irony of Evan/Ivan. I hate Ivan. He's a pest. Dyed my hair blue for an ENTIRE year, but that's also another conversation. Thank God they stopped there."  
"I thought Natasha couldn't have kids." Bruce asked.  
"That's your question?" Valkyrie said. "What about where this kid came from? What about pictures? Who's Ultron?"  
Nat reclined her legs on Zach's lap, appearing to get comfortable. "Uncle Tony got real pissed about the whole situation, so he fixed it with something, some sort of invention that I can't remember the name for. Made Mom cry, and Dad just bawled his eyes out. Super embarrassing, but kind of sweet, I guess. And I came from the Red Room. Mom was part of a mission to take the program down for good, and they found two year old me in the rubble. They still don't know what was done to me, but I have enhanced supersoldier serum in my blood, even more intense than Uncle Steve. I'm also a mutant, and a master of sorcery. At such a young age, powers like mine were going ballistic. Mom was the only one who wanted me. At least until she got back to you guys, then she had to fight for me."  
"And that's where I came in." Zach said. "I walked over to her and decided she was my best friend."  
Nat grinned. "We were terrible, even at that age, right?"  
Zach laughed. "The worst."  
Nat turned back to everyone. "To prevent my powers from going bonkers, we all moved in beside Uncle Clint in a nice peaceful area, and I grew up there, being trained by Dad, Mom, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Clint. When I reached middle school, they felt I had been deprogrammed enough to go to public school, and Uncle Steve knew this guy named Logan-"  
"-so we went to this school for mutants near New York," Zach finished, "with Dr. Strange coming over every week to train with her for sorcery and stuff."  
"All the while, no one ever remembered to tell us they existed." Haley said. "We heard about them every once in a while, but we never actually knew who they were."  
"Now, onto me." Dylan said.  
"No, onto Zach." Crim said. "Nat and Zach always go together in conversation, or nothing makes sense."  
"Fine." Dylan grumbled.  
Zach laughed. "Don't worry Dylan, I'll be quick. I'm the son of Clint and Laura Barton. I have an older sister, and two older brothers, all of whom are better left out of the conversation, considering my older sister is the only one who ever bothered with the whole superhero thing, and I don't know if she's still doing it." He turned to Dylan. "Okay, now you can go."  
Dylan grinned. "All right! Okay, so I'm the son of Thor. We're not sure who my mom is, since Dad never said, and everyone's too afraid to ask. He rules Asgard alongside my Uncle Loki and Heimdall, and he's the best dad ever. When I'm not training with Lamia or her mom, I'm back on Midgard with these weirdos. Doctor Strange tried to train me in magic, but I was better with my dad's weather powers than I ever was with magic. Magic was more Lamia's thing."  
"Now, who's Lamia?" Sam asked. "Your girlfriend?"  
Dylan's horrified face only lasted a second before he started laughing. "Not in a million years! No, she's my awesome cousin, and going to be my co ruler of Asgard when we grow up, just like our parents."  
"Lamia is my best friend." Nat said, sadness flickering across her face. "And she disappeared."  
"She's the daughter of Loki and. . . . Valkyrie." Crim hesitantly explained.  
Valkyrie froze, numerous emotions flickering across her face. Disbelief, disgust, confusion, curiousity, apprehension, but mostly confusion.  
"I. . .had a . . .child. . .with who?"  
"Uncle Loki." Dylan said. "Although you two have a very complicated relationship now. You trained me and Lamia."  
Nat nodded. "You two claim that you're not together, and you never were, just a one year marriage kind of thing-"  
"We were MARRIED?" Valkyrie shouted, Bruce quickly attempting to calm her down.  
Nat nodded again. "Yeah, but Lamia thinks you two are still together, and has made it her life's mission to catch the two of you together so she can show Uncle Thor, and the two of them can fangirl over it."  
Valkyrie went through the five stages of grief, then started laughing.  
"Why does she laugh every time we talk about this?" Crim asked. "It's like a reflex."  
"Moving on," Haley said, "I'm Haley Banner, daughter of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. I have a twin brother named Henry, who is currently living in Wakanda for, who knows why, and the both of us inherited our dads "hulk out" ability. I will not be going into my backstory."  
"I wish you would." Bruce said.  
She grinned. "Nope. I've been told by you WAY too many times about time travel protocol. Those idiots may not have listened, but I did, and I'm not saying anything other than that."  
"Onto the Stark's." Crim said. "They-"  
"Wait, what about you?" Wanda asked. "You said Pietro's still alive."  
"Crim doesn't enjoy talking about herself." Dylan said, "so I'll tell you. You and Vision had the most terrifying children I have ever known in my entire life. Seriously. Terrifying."  
"You know what?" Nat said. "I'll tell her. You are way too biased."  
"The twins talk at the SAME TIME, Nat." Dylan said. "And they wake me up by staring at me until I jolt awake from the sheer creepyness of it!"  
She smirked. "The girls just think you're cute, that's all. Not their fault Vision's the only form of dating advice they've ever had."  
He frowned. "Well, they might as well give up. Not interested."  
"That's because you're in love with Nat." Zach said.  
"No thank you." He said back. "She'd stab me in my sleep."  
"Zach, getting off track." Nat said. "Wanda and Vision had five children. Crim's the firstborn, and she has inherited her mother's powers. She actually trained with me and Zach for a long while."  
"Then there's the creepy twins from hell." Dylan said, shuddering.  
"Dyl, I swear, I'll stab you." Nat said. "Let me speak, for crap's sake."  
Dylan stayed where he was, leaning on the couch behind Nat. "You don't scare me, pipsqueak. Bring it."  
"What does Crim stand for?" Wanda asked, ignoring the bickering.  
Crim rolled her eyes. "Blame Uncle Pietro. He named me."  
Haley smirked. "It stands for Crimson."  
"I let my brother name my daughter a shade of color?" Wanda asked.  
Haley shrugged. "Vision seemed to like it. So much, in fact, that he let Pietro name three more kids."  
"The twins." Nat said, jumping back in, "are named Ruby and Ciaret. Both shades of red. They are 13, and they do talk at the same time, but it's only creepy to Dylan."  
"No, it's only not creepy to you." Haley said. "I avoid them. Psychic future-seeing freaks."  
Crim sprayed Haley with water. "I'm the only one allowed to call my sisters that, so shut up."  
"Next is Shiraz." Zach said. "And before you ask, yes, that is a shade of red. He's 11. No powers, and is thrilled to pieces about it."  
"But don't worry." Dylan said. "You won the argument for the last kid. Marya. The most adorable 7 year old I know."  
"No powers either." Haley said. "She's a little bummed, but then she met Clint, and now she practices archery all day."  
Dylan nudged Nat with his hand. "Now for the Starks. Can I go?"  
She shoved his hand away. "You take the pain, and I'll take the angel."  
He frowned. "Why do you get her? I don't want loser boy."  
Nat shrugged. "She's my best friend."  
"She's mine too."  
"She's everybody's best friend." Haley said. "This argument's stupid. The last ones are Morgan, April, and TJ. Morgan is off being an intergalactic diplomat or whatever. April and TJ are the twin children of, obviously, Pepper and Tony Stark. Or Potts. Whatever you prefer, they don't care. April's a technopath, and Tony inherited his dad's personality with none of the perks. April is a little angel, and is a sweetheart to everyone. And that should be everyone."  
Zach nodded. "Yeah, I mean, there's T'chanda and JJ, but they aren't really relevant to you guys, since their parents aren't gone, and they aren't here."  
"Should you guys even be telling us this?" Bruce said. " Won't this change the future?"  
Zach shrugged. "Future's already changed. If we succeed, this present won't exist and you guys won't remember."  
"Plus, April was like, 80% of our impulse control, so now we don't care." Dylan said.  
"Speak for yourself." Haley said. "I'm plenty responsible."  
"You used a portal generator as a bonfire to make smores." Zach said.  
"Those were some pretty good smores though." She replied.  
"Those stupid dimension-hoppers really screwed everything up."  
Sam held up a hand. "Getting off topic here. What's your plan?"  
They all looked at each other.  
"Plan?" Nat asked.  
Steve, who had quietly been standing in the corner, sighed. "You don't have a plan?"  
"Um, excuse me," Dylan said, "but you are the last person allowed to say anything. Who do you think taught us the art of improvisation?"  
"Art of improvisation?" Nat said, an eyebrow raised.  
"Shut up. Just shut up." Dylan replied.  
"I guess we could look at a timetable of your world's history, from the founding of the Avengers until now, then compare it to ours so we know where to interfere." Haley said.  
The other kids gave her a blank stare.  
"What?" She said. "I know things!"  
"Well, yeah, but you never say them." Dylan said. "You're too lazy."  
Nat laughed until Haley stole the water bottle from Crim and sprayed both Nat and Dylan.  
"Thing 1 and Thing 2 aside," Zach said, "Haley's idea sounds good. Do you guys have records or anything?"  
Sam nodded. "I guess we can show you. Come on."  
Valkyrie laughed. "You guys are stupid."  
Zach nodded solemnly. "Yes, we take our stupidity very seriously."  
"I can't believe our future is in your hands." Pepper said. "God help us all."

I think I've watched Into the Spider-verse like, six times and I still love it. Miles is adorable and no one can change my mind about that. Also, Court of Thorns and Roses and it's sequel are slightly horrifying, I think I need to scrub my brain out. Maybe watch a cartoon or something.


	4. 12 percent of a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I donno how to do these. Imma just talk about myself. Did you know that John Quincy Adams had an alligator as a pet? Yeah, apparently, it roamed the Halls of the White House. I pity the people who had to feed that thing.

"You find anything yet?" Bruce asked.  
"No dad." Haley said. "For the last 15 minutes, the answer has been no!"  
Bruce held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry, I guess I'm just excited, you know? I mean, it's not every day your kids from the future tell you they can fix your lives."  
Haley sighed. "No, I get it. It's frustrating to me too. But we're not that far into the history yet, so maybe Nat and Zach have found something."  
"How could they have found anything?" Bruce asked. "Aren't you guys looking at the same stuff?"  
Haley and Crim shared a look.  
"Luck, I guess." Crim said.  
"It's their thing." Haley said. "They got Doctor Doom to surrender and arranged a truce."  
"They got Hydra to let them go within a few days." Crim said.  
"They got the elves and the dwarves to stop bickering." Dylan said. "It's not a life altering event, but it made that wrinkle in my dad's forehead go away."  
"I bet they've already found it, and are just sitting around making sandwiches." Haley said.  
Dylan got up and walked towards the kitchen. "If they're making food, I am SO IN!"  
Crim watched him leave. "I worry for him."  
Haley shrugged. "If he dies, he dies. One less person to worry about."  
Crim sprayed her with water. "No. Bad."  
There was yelling from the other room, then suddenly, Dylan ran into the room with Nat over his shoulder, flailing and spewing russian curses all over the place.  
"She did it!" Dylan yelled triumphantly. "The pipsqueak figured it out!"  
Nat hit his shoulder. "Put me down, you overgrown, unbearable-"  
Dylan looked back, realized he was still holding her, then gently set her down. "Sorry, got a little excited. Now go on, tell them what you found!"  
Nat grumbled and rolled her eyes. "I found the anomaly. It's Quicksilver."  
Crim sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"  
Nat brought up a holographic timetable, then zoomed in on a red spot. "This Quicksilver is different from ours. He, and your mom, grew up somewhere away from their dad."  
"So?" Crim asked. "I know there's more to it."  
Nat rolled her eyes and zoomed in. "It means he was never taught how to use his powers. He died from gunshot wounds."  
Crim narrowed her eyes at the red spot, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "But Uncle Pietro can stop bullets. He used to do it for fun."  
Nat zoomed back out. "Exactly. And because of that, everything goes downhill from there. The Avengers actually split up over some weird law. After that, they weakened and lost touch, which in turn probably caused Thanos's victory."  
Zach motioned to another point on the display. "And Hela destroys Asgard, which inadvertently causes the deaths of the warriors three, and Loki."  
Haley frowned. "I thought she had some deal with Loki."  
Nat nodded. "Apparently Loki doesn't think of it. There are so many things that went wrong with this timeline, I don't even know where to begin."  
"Well, we have to fix things, obviously." Dylan said. "But we have to do it in a way that won't screw with everyone. We have to make sure the bad guys lose."  
Zach turned to the adults, who looked very interested in the conversation. "That's where you guys come in. We need you to tell us every detail you can think of surrounding these events. The red areas, specifically."  
Dylan turned to Bruce. "Until my dad gets here, you're our primary source of info on the fall of Asgard. You and Valkyrie."  
Valkyrie raised her hand slightly. "You know that's not my name, right?"  
Dylan smiled. "The last time I called you by your name, you threw me off the bifrost."  
Valkyrie grinned. "I sound awesome."  
"You are." Zach said. "Lamia called you for backup and you came in five minutes with the entire Asgardian army."  
"A little overkill for some Hydra goons, if you ask me." Haley mumbled.  
"You just can't appreciate the awesome things in life." Dylan said. "Like watching a Nazi pee his pants because a giant flying horse just crushed his ship."  
"Not that I don't agree," Nat butted in, "but we're getting way off topic here."  
"Right. Sorry." Dylan said. "I bet I find an anomaly before you, shortstack."  
Nat eyes flashed with concealed rage. "You're on, pretty boy."  
Zach sighed. "You two are like the post office."  
Wanda frowned. "Excuse me?"  
Crim smiled. "Neither snow nor rain nor gloom of night, shall keep them from entering the vicious fight."  
"How long'd it take you to come up with that?" Sam asked.  
"Too long." Haley said. "We have way too much free time on our hands."  
With one final glare towards Dylan, Nat turned and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling him into another room. Zach shrugged, following her. Haley sat down with Pepper and Bruce, Crim took her mother, Old Steve, and Sam, while Dylan took Valkyrie and Scott.  
It took a long while, but eventually, the kids got the info they wanted.  
Dylan nudged Nat, who looked pissed. It wasn't very different from her normal face, but Dylan knew she was more pissed than normal.  
"Whatchu got, huh pipsqueak?"  
Nat growled. "Shut up, Pikachu."  
Dylan smirked. "I prefer Prince Sparkles, thank you. Now spill. What'd you find?"  
Nat suppressed a smile and continued glaring. "We're going back to before Uncle Steve became Captain America."  
Haley frowned. "Why? I thought you said the anomaly started with Quicksilver."  
Nat narrowed her eyes. "Because this girl frowned at him."  
Dylan laughed. "Seriously? That's why?"  
Nat elbowed him. "It hurt him. No one hurts him. If I can't kill her, I'm going to replace her and be nice to him. Dad said it scarred him for life."  
Old Steve rolled his eyes. "I was not scarred for life. He's exaggerating."  
Zach pushed Nat's head slightly forward, ruffling her hair. "We're not going back in time for that. We need to be careful about how we do this."  
Nat frowned. "That's what I have you for. You can cover the careful part. I cover the revenge part. I thought we talked about this."  
Dylan shrugged. "Whatever. I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
Haley frowned. "Stop going along with her. You're scaring me."  
Dylan smiled. "Aw, but I thought I was one less person to worry about."  
Nat rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I won't kill her. But if you want to start somewhere, maybe we should find out when and how Pietro and Wanda get separated from their Dad."  
They all look at Wanda, who shakes her head. "I can't remember my parents."  
Crim sighed and cracked her knuckles, earning a wince from Haley, and Crim responded in kind with a smirk. "Guess it's my turn."  
"Well, it's not like the rest of us have interdimensional powers." Dylan said.  
Crim ignored him, her eyes and hands becoming enveloped by dark red smoke.  
Her face became distorted with pain, a thousand emotions flickering across it. After a few minutes, the red smoke became absorbed into Crim's body, and her eyes returned to normal.  
"Somebody stole them." Crim said. "They stole them from their family."  
"Who?" Zach asked.  
Crim growled. "Hydra. Those lousy, pathetic wastes of space have been manipulating my family from the beginning."  
"So we have two missions." Nat said. "To ensure Pietro survives, and to defeat Thanos."  
Crim nodded. "From what I could see, that would be enough to fix things. We can fine tune it later."  
"So two teams?" Sam asked.  
The kids glanced at each other.  
"No." Nat said. "We don't really do things that way."  
Dylan smirked. "All for one, and one for all, right?"  
Haley wrinkled her nose. "I thought our motto was, win together, lose together, fight together."  
"We'll take care of the Maximoff's first." Nat said, ignoring them. "Then we'll deal with Thanos."  
Bucky smiled. "I like that idea. Splitting up has always sounded wrong to me."  
Bruce frowned slightly. "Well, wouldn't it be faster and more efficient to split up?"  
"I control time." Crim said. "What's more efficient than that?"  
"What about the infinity stones?" Sam asked. "Won't Thanos just use those against us?"  
Zach smiled. "Leave that to Nat. Besides, we should be visiting him before he even gets the stones."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Valkyrie said.  
Bruce sighed. "This isn't even half of a plan. What specifically are we going to do to stop Hydra? What are we going to do to stop Thanos?"  
Nat shrugged. "Beat them up."  
Dylan slung an arm around Nat's shoulder. "Something you need to know about us; we fly by the seat of our pants. And if we don't have pants, then it's by the seat of our-"  
Nat elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up Dylan."  
Zach smiled. "We have 12% of a plan."  
Sam smiled back. "Good enough for me. Time for Thanos to get his a** kicked a second time!"  
Dylan frowned. "Okay, seriously, who keeps censoring everybody. This is still a verbal conversation."

Sorry this one took so long! Apparently, having multiple concussions is not a good thing. Oh well. At least I'm mostly better now! I couldn't find any info on the MCU version of what happened to Wanda and Pietro's parents, so I made one up. Hope it works!


	5. Luck be in the air tonight

"What do you mean, we can't come?" Sam said. "We deserve to come with you!"  
"We're messing with your past." Haley said. "We've already messed with the timeline by coming here, How much worse do you want this to get?"  
Nat shrugged. "Aren't they just going to get erased anyway? What's the harm in letting them come?"  
Haley groaned. "I can't even begin to tell you how wrong that statement was."  
Zach grinned. "Aw come on Hales, wreak a little havoc with us!" He placed his elbow on Nat's shoulder, leaning slightly.  
Haley groaned louder and flailed dramatically on Dylan. "Why do I always have to be the responsible one? You do it for a day, Dylan!"  
Dylan smiled and shrugged her off. "We both know how that ends."  
"Besides," Nat said with a smirk, "we all know Crim's the only responsible one here."  
Haley stuck her tongue out at Nat. "Did I ask you?"  
Nat scoffed. "Didn't have to. And I'm the leader, so I say they can come."  
"That's a terrible reason, and you know it." Haley said. "We can't just bring them along to meddle in their own pasts. That's what got us into this mess in the first place."  
"But how will you know if you've changed the future?" Sam said. "I mean, at least if we come with you, you'll know exactly what changed it, since we'll just disappear, right?"  
Nat smiled. "See? Logic. Happy now?"  
Haley shrugged. "I'll take it. I'm tired of being the responsible one, anyway."  
Dylan smiled. "You were only the responsible one for a few minutes."  
"Exactly." Haley replied. "Exhausting."  
Nat frowned. "So... should we get dressed?"  
Crim laughed. "Sure, if you want every time officer in the 'verses after us. I'm pretty sure grav boots aren't a norm in the 90s."  
Zach smiled. "But these are April's, which means you can customize them."  
Haley growled, "Quit bragging. I can't believe you and Nat get custom outfits from the first Wakandan-American collaboration."  
Nat smiled smugly. "Well maybe next time you shouldn't spend so much time making eyes at my older brother."  
Dylan chuckled. "Making eyes? Someone's been spending too much time with Cap."  
Nat frowned. "I can never spend enough time with Cap. Or Dad. Or Mom. Or any of our parents. How dare you."  
Zach ruffled Nat's hair. "Dylan, stop before she short circuits. Now come on, are we going to do this, or are we going to stand around and talk about it?"  
Bruce frowned. "Shouldn't we have a plan?"  
Zach sighed. "We talked about this. The day we have a game plan is the day Thor tells us who Dylan's mother is."  
"Shouldn't we wait until the others get here?" Pepper said. "Thor, or Captain Marvel?"  
Crim shook her head. "They're taking too long. I'd like to get this show on the road. The sooner we save them, the sooner I can get my family back."  
Dylan nodded. "Yeah, like Uncle Tony. I already miss his churros."  
Haley wrinkled her nose. "Uncle Tony doesn't bake."  
"But he always brought us churros."  
Nat tilted her head. "Aunt Pepper, are you trying to stall us?"  
Pepper frowned. "I just think we should wait for more backup."  
"Why are you calling us Uncle this and aunt that?" Sam asked. "We're not related."  
Zach smiled. "I donno. It's just what we've done for our whole lives. You guys have always been our family, regardless of blood relation."  
"Although Nat's the only one allowed to call King T'challa Uncle." Dylan said. "He banned me from the palace the last time I tried."  
Nat smirked. "Jealous?"  
Dylan ruffled her hair, provoking a growl. "Unbelievably so."  
Haley thought for a moment, ignoring the slap fight occuring behind her. "We're waiting for Spidey, aren't we?"  
Pepper gave her a startled look. "How-"  
Haley shrugged. "He's who I'd invite."  
"Never mind that." Valkyrie said. "How did you guys get that witch Hela to stop killing everyone?"  
"Uncle Loki, not us." Nat said.  
"Yeah, he was the genius in the whole thing. It's one of my father's favorite stories." Dylan said. "That, and my birth."  
Nat shuddered. "If you ask me, that last one is a story I don't need to ever hear."  
"My favorite story is the one where Uncle Tony almost punches Flash Thompson in the face." Haley said.  
"We know Haley." Crim said.  
"Happy and and Rhodey had to hold him back-"  
"WE KNOW HALEY."  
"Anyway," Dylan continued, "Uncle Loki figured the whole thing out. Hela wanted power, right? Well, who's more powerful than the ruler of the dead?"  
"Turns out, the ruler at the time was tired of being stuck in the realm of the dead, so he was happy to hand the crown to Hela." Nat said. "And Hela was difficult to manage, but once Thor got in contact with Doctor Strange, they were able to come to an agreement, and Doctor Strange severed Hela's connection to Asgard."  
"Unfortunately, the transfer of power caused some chaos," Dylan said, "so Dad and Uncle Loki were accidentally sent through a portal to the grandmaster's domain, where they had to find a way to escape his arena, and that's where they found you and Uncle Bruce."  
"You still wanted revenge," Nat continued, "but Thor and Loki calmed you down by offering you command of Asgard's military forces."  
"Originally, my dad wanted you to rule, but you said you would rather claw your own eyes out than sit through one diplomatic meeting." Dylan smiled. "So instead, you're the General. In charge of the Valkyrie, and the Legion of Asgard."  
"You also insisted on an annual training camp for all of us." Haley said. "It's the worst week of my entire year."  
"So to recap," Zach said, "we need to stop Hydra from kidnapping Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, tell Loki how to persuade Hela, and convince her to help us defeat Thanos."  
"Why do you need Hela?" Bruce asked.  
"She's the only one who can keep Thanos trapped in the realm of the dead for all of eternity." Zach replied.  
"She's not so bad," Nat said, "once you get past the homicidal tendencies."  
"And her hatred of everyone except Zach and Nat." Dylan said wryly. "I stay twenty feet away from Aunt Hela at all times."  
"Thanksgiving must be a nightmare for you guys." Scott said.  
"We hold thanksgiving in Asgard." Haley said. "That way, there's an arena nearby if we get pissed enough."  
Nat grinned. "My favorite part of any holiday."  
Dylan frowned. "How did two, such kind, genuine people raise a demon spawn like you?"  
"Same way a teddy bear raised an idiot with no soul." Nat replied, uncharacteristically calm.  
Haley sighed. "Not that I wanna get involved, but you do know Dylan scored higher than my dad on the IQ aptitude test, right?"  
"Stupidity has nothing to do with IQ." Nat said. "Uncle Tony's one of the most brilliant minds in the universe, and he tried to cook popcorn in the washing machine."  
Dylan smiled. "Are you comparing me to Uncle Tony? Does this mean you might just actually like me?"  
Nat's face warped into one of disgust, and she walked over to Zach, leaning on his shoulder. "I want to delete myself from the human race."  
"You wouldn't be able to ever see your parents again." Zach replied. "Or me. You'd go crazy within a few minutes."  
Nat pointed at Dylan. "Then can I delete him?"  
Zach glanced over at Dylan. "No, Uncle Thor and Loki would never recover."  
Dylan mock swooned. "I am SO offended."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm watching the worst soap opera I've ever seen."  
Haley smirked. "Does that mean you watch soap operas?"  
Sam shrugged. "They're funny."  
"Oh, I am SO holding this over your head when we get back." Crim said.  
All of a sudden, Spiderman landed beside Crim, causing her to let out a high-pitched shriek. It wasn't really clear where he came from, he just suddenly appeared.  
"STOP DOING THAT!" Crim yelled. "IN EVERY DAMN TIMELINE!"  
Peter yanked off his mask and stumbled away from her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-who are you?"  
Haley looped an arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "We're the future avengers, and we're here to fix all your problems!"  
Peter looked around at the Avengers with complete confusion on his face. Pepper explained what was going on in the quickest way possible, since the kids looked like they were going to go ahead and do this by themselves.  
"We all done?" Haley asked, dragging Crim along. "Yes? Great! Let's go!"  
Peter stepped forward. "Can I come too? If we can save Mister Stark, I want to help."  
Dylan nodded and slung an arm around Peter's shoulder. "Yeah, but it's okay to call him Irondad. I mean, we do."  
"He turns red, dad takes a picture for the album, it's a thing." Zach said. "Mom makes cookies."  
"I love your mom's cookies." Nat said.  
Haley turned and grabbed Nat, pulling her over to Crim. "Okay, come on, let's go! Enough chit-chat!"  
Bruce, Sam, Bucky, Scott, and Peter stepped up beside Crim. The rest of the Avengers decided to stay behind in case something went wrong.  
Nat grabbed her dad, Haley grabbed Bruce, Dylan grabbed Scott, and Zach grabbed Sam and Peter. Crim rolled her eyes and grabbed Nat's other hand, making a lopsided circle.  
It only took a few minutes for Crim to gather her power, and a large dark whirlpool of energy swallowed them whole. 

Sorry that this took a while, but the holidays are always hectic, right? Merry holiday and Happy Christmas!


	6. Nothing ever goes according to plan

As everyone else screamed bloody murder, Nat leaned forward to tell Crim where they were going first.  
Before the others had the chance to recover, they were sent surging forward through what seemed to be an endless black pit.  
They landed in an ungraceful pile, slowly unraveling themselves until they were standing.  
Sam brushed himself off and took a look around. "So, where are we?"  
Crim walked a few steps forward. "We're in Russia, sometime in 1983, almost a year after my mother and Uncle Pietro were born. From what I've heard, this is around when they were kidnapped."  
Nat walked beside her. "How do we stop Hydra? Even if we prevent them today, what's stopping them from trying again?"  
Crim smiled. "Because we're not going to stop Hydra. We're going to ask my grandfather for help."  
"Who is that, by the way?" Bruce asked. "Wanda never said much about her past, but don't think she even knew who her parents were."  
"I'm from a different timeline, remember?" Crim said. "The one where they were raised by him. And their dad is none other than the one and only Magneto."  
Scott ran up on the other side of Crim. "You mean the famous mutant? Isn't he, you know, kind of evil?"  
Crim smiled. "He prefers misunderstood. And he gave up the villain thing when the US government gave him his own island as a haven for mutants."  
"I thought Hydra gave them their powers." Bucky said.  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "if their dad is Magneto, wouldn't that mean they were born with their powers? Wouldn't they remember that?"  
Crim looked around before leading everyone towards their destination. "Well, if you recall, that was back when mutant collars were invented. Hydra just used them to manipulate my mother and Uncle Pietro, making them think they owed everything to Hydra, even their own lives."  
"And you know this how?" Bruce asked. "Isn't your timeline different?"  
Crim raised an eyebrow. "If I can time travel and remain anchored in this reality when my father's dead, don't you think I can see different timelines and what has happened? I did train under Doctor Strange."  
"We all did." Haley cut in, "but only a few of us were any good at it."  
"You said that already." Sam said.  
"She has memory problems." Dylan said. "Dropped on her head one too many times as a child."  
Haley smacked him so hard he almost fell forward, but he still laughed at her annoyance.  
Crim sighed. "Guys, we're almost there, we need to focus."  
Nat shushed everyone. "I can see the Hydra agents, but it seems like they haven't gotten Wanda and Pietro yet. Should we ambush them now?"  
Crim nodded. "Now would be the best time, but be careful. They somehow stole Magneto's children out from under his nose. They have to have some sort of superweapon up their sleeve."  
Nat nodded back. "Got it."  
Nat and Zach vanished into the woods without so much as an indication of what they were doing. Before the others could say anything, Crim, Haley, and Dylan crept forward to sneak up on the Hydra agents.  
There weren't that many, about eighteen, which was surprising, considering the magnitude of the mutants' power.  
Scott, Sam, Bucky, Peter and Bruce tried to help, but the kids motioned for them to stay put.  
In the darkness of the forest, a small pair of hands crept out and grabbed a container the Hydra agents seemed particularly defensive of.  
Since there seemed to be nothing else around, Crim took that as a signal, using her powers to pin down several Hydra goons, while Dylan shocked the rest. Haley caught the stragglers, throwing them into a wall Crim conjured.  
As they tied up the goons, Nat and Zach strolled out of the forest holding several agents. Nat threw them on the ground unceremoniously.  
"Scouts. Didn't seem to know any specifics, but they were heading to meet someone who could occupy Magneto while they stole his kids. Goes by the codename "Black Sun". The briefcase has a file on this guy, but no weapon. Black Sun should be here within the hour."  
Crim nodded. "We can get to the cabin before that and warn Magneto. I'll go in first, you guys need to stay outside while I talk to him. My grandpa's not exactly the warm and cuddly type."  
Nat nodded. "That's fine, but I'm going in with you. I know Magneto, and there's no way I'm sending you in without backup."  
Crim sighed. "Fine, but don't say anything. We can't let him know too much about the future, or his ambitions will destroy our future. He might try to take over the world again."  
"Well, technically, it's not again." Haley said. "We're in a time before he tries so-"  
"Haley stop." Crim said. "I know, I get it, just, no."  
"If you were planning on sneaking up on me," Someone said from the forest, "you're not doing a very good job."  
Crim groaned. "Great. Just great."  
Erik Lehnsherr stepped out of the forest, his expression seeming threatening, but with him dressed in a poofy fur coat and holding chopped wood, the intimidation was lost.  
"We just saved your kids from being kidnapped." Dylan said. "You're welcome!"  
Crim smacked her forehead and groaned.  
Erik looked down at the pile of Hydra goons, then up at the kids.  
"Who are you?"  
Nat raised her hand. "I'm Nat, this is Zach, then Haley, Sam, Bruce, Scott, Bucky, Dylan-"  
Crim interrupted. "And I'm Crim."  
"Do you have any last names, or am I to assume you fell from the sky?" Erik asked.  
Dylan snickered, and Nat smacked him on the arm. "We can't tell you that."  
Erik frowned slightly. "Well, where did you come from?"  
"We can't tell you that either."  
Erik's frown grew more pronounced. "Then can you tell me why I shouldn't kill you all?"  
"Because if you do, your kid's lives are doomed." Nat said. "And your life will be doomed as well."  
Erik narrowed his eyes. "Explain. NOW."  
"In an hour, someone named Black Sun is coming to distract you while Hydra was going to steal your kids to use them for their abilities. We took care of Hydra, but we have no idea who Black Sun is or how powerful they are." Nat said, seeming to be participating in an intense stare-down with Erik, at least until Dylan broke their stare-off by jumping in their line of sight to make the goofiest face he could possibly make.  
While Nat chased Dylan around, yelling Russian curses the whole way, Erik raised an eyebrow and turned to Crim.  
"You and your friends are. . . highly unusual."  
"We prefer kooky." Crim said.  
Haley started loudly singing the Addams family theme song.  
Erik sighed. "I'm going to regret this." He turned away. "Come with me. We can discuss this further back at my home."  
Sam walked up to him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"  
Erik started walking, the faintest whisper of a smile on his face. "They remind me of an old friend."

The band of various avengers reached the cabin unharmed, although having to listen to Haley's off-key singing made some of them wish they had been captured by Hydra.  
Erik placed his wood down, then walked through the door of the cabin, announcing his return to his wife. He started walking towards the room his kids were in, understandably worried about them.  
The others were in the midst of introducing themselves when Erik ran in and grabbed the closest person, who happened to be Sam, by his shirt.  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" He yelled.  
Nat ran into the kid's room. "Black Sun must've gotten here before us. They're gone!"  
Crim ran in as well, picking up one of the toys. "I can track them with this. Let's go!"  
Erik ran with them, and they started to run for the forest until Erik got their attention and motioned towards his truck.  
Haley stopped and frowned. "We can't all fit in that, so I'll stay here in case Hydra comes back." Sam stopped. "In that case, I should stay here as well. Besides, I smell cookies."  
Scott jumped off as well. "Oooh cookies!"  
The rest squeezed into the truck, barely even sitting down before Erik tore off in the direction Crim instructed.  
Zach turned slightly green at the sudden curves and pauses. "I hope Magneto doesn't fight like he drives."  
Nat seemed unfazed, but that was probably because Dylan had issued an unspoken challenge to see who would cave in to the nausea first.  
Bucky didn't appear to care about any of it, although the truck had a few grooves in the side when the truck finally came to a screeching halt.  
Bruce hopped down. "So they're here?"  
They all got out; or off; of the truck to survey to town in front of them.  
"Yeah." Crim said. "But they're going to be hard to pin down. Their energies are mixing in with everyone else's."  
Dylan walked out of the crowd with a bunch of food. "You guys have to try this, it's AMAZING!!"  
Crim growled. "More important things here!"  
Bruce looked back behind him. "How-when did you-?"  
Nat scoffed. "Asgardians." She stole some of his food before walking into the crowd, Bucky and Zach not far behind her.  
"We're going to take the West side of town." Zach yelled to the others. "You guys watch your backs!"  
Dylan smiled and waved. "Likewise!" He shouted.  
Crim growled again. "Is the word covert in any of your vocabularies?!?"  
Dylan laughed. "Is the word calm in yours?"  
He darted away before Crim could smack him and ran off towards the East side of town, Peter and Bruce chasing after him.  
Crim rolled her eyes and turned to Eric. "Guess we get the center part of town."  
Eric motioned towards the crowd. "After you."

Sorry this is short, I just liked ending the chapter here, makes a good transition. I know this took forever and that's on me, but I still plan to continue writing this, so it's not lack of motivation, just that I have the memory of a goldfish and thought I already posted this.


	7. Dylan is crowned champion of the Mud Pit

Erik and Crim pushed their way through the crowd, both focused on finding Wanda and Pietro.  
"Should we worry about your friends?" Erik asked. "I doubt any of them have been to Poland before."  
Crim shrugged. "They're pretty hard to kill. I'm sure they'll be fine. But if you hear singing, there's a 50/50 chance Haley or Zach is in danger."  
Erik chuckled. "Do I want to know?"  
Crim smiled. "Uncle Tony took them to see the Broadway production of Les Misérables, and now they sing whenever they feel the moment needs a musical number."  
"And they feel like singing when their lives are in danger?"  
"Most of the time, yeah. We were dealing with vampires a while back, and Zach started singing a creepy nursery song to freak us all out."  
"By Tony, do you mean Tony Stark?"  
Crim nodded.   
Erik shook his head. "I would say all of this seems impossible, but we live in a strange world. Tell me, what is the future like for mutants? Are we truly free?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. We are. I can't tell you much more than that, though. Just. . . don't dismiss the Avengers as allies. They'll help you more than you think."  
Erik faintly smiled. "I used to think they were arrogant, looking down on us from their pedastals, but how could such arrogant people raise such interesting children?"  
Crim shook her head. "The word you're looking for isn't interesting, it's disaster. They're disasters in designer clothing."

If you went over to see what Dylan was doing, you would have discovered that Crim's statement of disasters in designer clothing was in fact, 100% correct. This was displayed in the fact that Dylan saw a wrestling competition ahead of him, and immediately joined.  
If you tried to argue it was only Dylan, you might've gone over to Nat and Zach, which would not have helped. Nat, Zach, and Bucky were currently beating up a group of thugs for pushing over an old lady.   
The only ones who were not disasters among them were Bruce and Peter, who were unsuccessfully trying to convince Dylan that finding Wanda and Pietro was more important than being crowned victor of the Mud Pit.

Crim and Erik pressed on through the crowd until they came to a large, dilapidated building.   
Crim looked up. "Guess this is the place. Should be near the 5th floor."  
Erik raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said they would be hard to pin down."  
She shrugged. "I have good days and I have bad days."  
They crept through the building and up the stairs, silent as a mouse. They reached the 5th floor, and Crim stepped towards one of the doors, motioning with her hands that this was the room.  
Quietly opening the door, Crim glanced around, using her magic to double check and make sure Black Sun wasn't there.  
At the sounds of a baby's cry, Erik abandoned all attempts at stealth, and ran towards his children. He lifted them both out of the crib and held them close, mumbling words of relief.  
Crim looked around, incredibly confused. "Where the hell is Black Sun? He went to all that trouble to kidnap two kids from one of the deadliest mutants on the earth for an evil organization, and he just left them here?"  
Erik carried both of his children out of the door. "Let's get out of here, and then we can question it."  
Crim shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."  
They quickly made their way back to the truck, where Dylan, Peter, and Bruce were patiently waiting for them. As Crim and Erik got closer, they noticed the unconscious man tied up in the back of the truck.  
Crim poked the man with her foot. "This is Black Sun, isn't it?"  
Dylan shrugged. "Look, all I know is Nat sent me a message saying to knock out the guy, so I did. Won a bunch of prizes too."  
Dylan held up a stuffed bear and waved it over his head at Nat, who was walking up behind Erik and Crim. Zach, Bucky, and three tied up men followed her.  
Crim noticed the Hydra logos on the men's shirts. "Let me guess. Black sun's team?"  
Nat nodded. "No matter the time, Hydra goons are always idiots. Had their uniforms on in public."  
Zach smiled. "Not only that, but they had a picture of Black Sun with them. I guess they were supposed to make the exchange today."  
Crim sighed. "Your luck never ceases to amaze me."  
Dylan grinned and gave Nat the stuffed bear. "Who said anything about luck?"   
Nat sighed. "Your hair fell from the- dang it-", she reached up and fixed his hair, an instinct at this point, since disheveled was Dylan's state of being.  
He crouched down to let her fix his hair. "So, what do we do with them now?"  
Erik frowned. "While my first choice would be to imprison them in a metal casket and throw them into the ocean, I assume that isn't an option for you."  
Crim shook her head. "SHIELD should be a thing now, so we could turn them over with evidence."  
Dylan stood up, his hair fixed. "Sounds great. Just let me know where and I'll drop them off."  
Crim scribbled down an address from the stuff the Hydra goons had with them. "Drop them off at this location, with this note, and they should come across there within the hour."  
Dylan nodded, hoisting them all into a tarp. Before he could take off, Nat grabbed the tarp.  
"We're in public, you idiot, take off somewhere else."  
He smiled. "Oh, right! Thanks Nat!"  
He slung the bundled up tarp over his shoulder and dragged it into the forest.  
Nat smiled.  
Peter looked over at Zach. "Why is she smiling like that?"  
Zach sighed. "Because he's dragging a tarp full of bodies into the forest, and no one's paying attention. Natalia, I swear, this better not turn into another incident like the one in Transylvania!"  
She turned to him. "I cannot promise that, but unless the vampires get involved again, it's not likely to happen."  
Erik sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have children back home in time for dinner."  
Crim nodded. "Right. Let's load up!"  
They all got back on the truck, and slowly made their way back to the cottage, where Sam was stuffing his face full of cookies.  
Haley rolled her eyes. "Nice of you guys to come back before this idiot eats Magn- Erik out of house and home."  
Zach reached out a hand and stole two cookies, handing one to Nat. Nat split hers in half and wrapped it in a napkin, placing it in the back of her pocket.   
Isabelle came over and held her children close, tears falling down her face.  
Peter wiped away some of his own tears, while Sam dramatically mimicked him in the background.  
Haley frowned. "Don't make fun of Peter. At least he didn't say Aunt Pepper's name was Patricia Patricia Potts at a press conference."  
Bucky turned away, failing to hide a smile.  
Nat grinned evily. "Or that time when you said Uncle Bruce became the Hulk because he drank too much Gatorade."  
Zach joined in. "Or that time on April Fool's where my dad rigged the falcon wings to only fly in a circle. Sam was so dizzy by the end, he couldn't even stand."  
Haley laughed. "Or that time he asked Nick Fury if he really lost an eye, or if he was just wearing the eye patch for dramatic effect."  
Sam groaned. "Stop, stop! I get it, alright?"  
Zach smiled. "Well, to be fair, my dad did contribute to some of those opinions."  
Dylan burst through the door, triumphant grin on his face. "I have sent the evildoers to face justice, and I now await my reward of cookies!"  
Dylan froze when he saw the empty plate, and visibly deflated. Nat took her cookie out of her pocket and handed it to him, causing his face to brighten once more.  
He grinned. "You saved this for me? Thanks!"  
Nat rolled her eyes. "I saved it for myself. To eat later. Not for you. Got that?"  
He laughed. "Say what you will, but you still gave me the cookie!"  
Nat frowned. "I can take it back."  
Dylan shoved the cookie into his mouth. "No, ah'm good."  
Erik turned to Crim. "I suppose you'll all be going now. I don't know how to thank you."  
Crim smiled. "Just keep working towards that Utopia of yours, okay? And listen to Professor X every once in a while."  
Erik smiled. "Agreed."  
Dylan wrapped an arm around Haley, then the other around Zach. "Alright! So, where to next?"  
Crim turned around. " I suppose Sokovia, to make sure Ultron dies and Uncle Pietro lives." She looked back at Erik. "By the way, send your kids to help a villain named Ultron in Sokovia around 2015, but they need to help the Avengers in the final battle. Got it?"  
Erik raised an eyebrow. "I assume this sets time on the right track?"  
Crim smiled. "Right, you've been friends with Professor X for how many years? You're probably used to this."  
He nodded. "You have no idea."  
Dylan grinned. "To Sokovia!!"  
Haley frowned at her father. "How did you hide yourself. You're giant and green."  
Erik cleared his throat. "Hydra came through here some time ago, and the people were used to experiments wandering through town."  
Haley nodded. "Okay, but I don't think this will work for the other stops we have to make. Sokovia will freak out if there are two Hulks, and Hela could see you as a threat. How do we reverse it?"  
Crim cracked her knuckles. "Leave it to me."  
Dylan shook his head. "No, allow me."  
Bruce backed away. "You know, I actually like being like this. I'm in control."  
Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so you're absolutely fine with the fact that you smothered and killed Hulk's consciousness, right? Or that you look like a green bean all the time?"  
Bruce frowned. "I didn't kill anyone, okay! The Hulk is me, not somebody else!"  
Haley sighed. "This is why we have to fix things. If you had met mom before the fight with thanos, then she could've helped you figure out that Hulk is, in some way, a separate and distinct personality from you. He has thoughts and feelings, and that's the end of it."  
Before Bruce could protest, Crim zapped him full of green lightning, and he turned back to his normal, human self.  
Haley dragged a somber Bruce towards the woods, while the rest followed. Dylan was laughing at the whole thing, but an elbow to the gut from Nat quickly put a stop to that.  
They waved goodbye to Erik, then continued on to where they had first dropped out of the portal.  
Crim held out her hands. "Same as before."  
They quickly traveled to Sokovia, although the screaming fits were still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took me a long time to write! I really wanted to get the timeline right, so I actually did some research for this one. It's only going to get worse from here, there is SO MUCH information.   
Stay safe out there!


	8. Robots are weird.

Once again, they were dropped unceremoniously into their destination, although this time, they were in the middle of Sokovia during the attack of Ultron.  
Crim untangled herself from the pile of heroes and stood up, taking in the city. They could all hear the battle against Ultron far off into the distance.  
Sam pushed himself off the ground with a loud groan. "So what are we here for? Kill Ultron early or something?"  
Crim shook her head. "We're here to watch and make sure my uncle survives this battle. All the Avengers have to."  
They quietly watch from a distance as Steve decapitates an Ultron robot.  
Bucky sighs. "I'm so glad I missed this."  
Bruce winces at the mayhem. "I second that."  
Dylan grins. "You two are crazy, beating up robots is fun! And Uncle Bruce, you were there."  
Bruce sighed. "Right."  
After a while, watching got surprisingly boring for the group, except for Bucky, who had a mild panic attack every time Captain America did something stupidly reckless.   
So, they decided that instead of sitting around doing nothing, they were going to help evacuate from the shadows.  
There's no way this could go wrong. Not at all.  
The first few hours went surprisingly well. They managed to evacuate a large portion of the civilians before bad things happened.  
Nat and Zach were helping some guy named Charlie evacuate kids, Dylan and Haley were helping people trapped in cars, and the rest were keeping Ultron's minions occupied.  
But they started taking out too many of the robots.   
Dylan had just handed off a child to Haley when he heard a creepy robotic voice.  
"Well, well, what do we have he-"  
Dylan shot him full of lightning.  
Crim ran over. "DYLAN! You weren't supposed to take out Ultron!"  
Dylan winced. "Im sorry, okay? He startled me! Besides, he'll just transfer to another minion and keep going, right? Isn't that how Ultrox works?"  
Nat rolled her eyes. "It's Ultram, idiot."  
Dylan yelped. "Where did you come from?"  
Zach smacked both of them on the back of the head. "You're both idiots. It's Fabio."  
Crim ignored them, and inspected Ultron. "I don't think he had a chance to. I can't sense his presence, and his robots seem to have powered down."  
"We got incoming!" Sam yelled. "It's the Avengers! I mean, this version!"  
"They must be tracking Ultron's body." Crim stood up. "We need to go. I don't think explaining ourselves is going to work here, not so soon after Ultron."  
"Wait, is Quicksilver alive?" Peter asked.   
Dylan cheered and hugged Peter, picking him up off the ground. "He speaks!!! I was beginning to wonder if you could!"  
"I-I can talk," Peter said, "but you guys are, you know, the Avenger's kids, so i feel a little out of place."  
Dylan laughed and ruffled Peter's hair. "Don't be ridiculous, of course you're an Avenger!" Besides, Ben's a toddler, taking him with us would've been dumb."  
Peter's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Ben?"  
Haley slapped a hand over Dylan's mouth. "What motormouth means is; you're an Avenger, you're not out of place."  
Bruce shushed them violently and herded everyone behind a pile of debris.  
"There's Uncle Pietro." Crim whispered. "This means we're in the clear. I dont even think Sokovia got up in the air, so that takes care of the civilians. Let's go."  
They snuck out as quietly as possible, taking care to keep one eye on the Avengers at all times.  
Once they were far enough away, Crim motioned for them to relax.   
"We should be fine now." Crim said. "Our next stop is when the Avengers separated."  
"The Avengers' separating was Tony's fault." Sam replied. "So if we can get through to him, then maybe we have a chance."  
"It wasn't Mr. Stark's fault!" Peter yelled, standing in front of Sam. "He was just trying to keep the Avengers together!"  
"Well, he failed, didn't he?" Sam yelled back.  
"Shhh, guys, not so loud," Bruce said, trying to calm them down. "we don't want to attract attention."  
"You don't get to talk." Sam said. "You weren't even there. We needed your help, and where were you?"  
"I was on another planet losing myself and fighting people to death!" Bruce yelled through clenched teeth.  
Crim held her hands up and froze them, walking over to stand between them. "That's enough."  
Zach walked over to stand beside her. "It wasn't just one person that caused this. Uncle Tony was going through PTSD and no one saw it. Why do you think he created Ultron? Because he was terrified of losing everyone!"  
"And then people blamed the Avengers for everything, specifically Tony, and made it worse." Crim continued. "They blamed my mom as well, instead of blaming the villains who actually took lives."  
"The government took advantage of that, and used the guilt to rally the public to enact the Accords," Haley said from behind them, "and a villain used that to frame Uncle Bucky for something he didn't do, because they knew above all else, Steve Rogers would stand by his oldest friend. They wanted to separate the Avengers."  
"Uncle Tony did what he thought was right." Nat finished. "And so did Uncle Steve. But because they lack the aptitude to discuss things rationally, or to listen to one another, they took separate sides in a war no one can win. And it caused their downfall."  
Crim released the three from their suspension.  
"What about Bruce?" Sam said. "He still wasn't there when we needed him."  
Nat raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Bruce was dealing with other issues, and the lack of consistency in the control he had over the Hulk was caused by the absence of Betty Ross."  
"So that's where we have to go next." Haley said. "Fixing the Accords will have to wait. If we can get my mom into Dad's life early on, then things at the Accords might be different."  
Bruce rubbed his eyes. "How- how would my being there affect anything? I would probably make it worse!"   
"Because," Nat said, smiling in realization. "If we can get Bruce Banner to be there during the Accords, then maybe we can switch out the Bruce we have to help fix things."  
Crim tapped her chin. "That. . . could work. We prep this Bruce on how to counsel the Avengers, and he can get them to see things rationally."  
Bucky cleared his throat. "You guys are forgetting something."  
"We didn't forget about December 16th." Nat replied. "Breaking the news to him gently after explaining the brainwashing you went through will be more effective than finding out by watching it happen on screen. There was a disconnect between the anguish Tony felt for his loss; and the fact that Hydra was the real villain in that scenario."  
Bucky nodded, then looked down at his feet. Nat hesitated, then walked over to hold her father's hand.  
"It wasn't your fault Dad."  
"I still did it." He whispered. "I still-"  
"No." Dylan interrupted. "No, you didn't. You never did anything, because the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes are not the same person. The Winter Soldier did all those things, but Bucky Barnes won against Hydra and broke free from the Winter Soldier. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do."  
"Aw, Dyls!" Haley said, hugging Dylan from the side, "You can be smart!"  
He shoved her face away. "Okay, you ruined the moment! Moment's ruined, let's just go."  
Nat squeezed her father's hand before letting go to walk over to Crim.  
Crim held Nat's hand and squeezed it. "We're going to win this. Don't worry."  
She turned to Sam. "Do you know where Betty Ross could be, by any chance?"  
"I do." Vision said from behind them.   
Most of the group screamed and hid behind Sam. Zach and Nat however, didn't even flinch.  
"I hate robots." Nat growled.  
Zach laughed. "Liar."  
Vision tilted his head. "I did not alert the Avengers to my whereabouts, if that is what you're worried about."  
Crim, pretending she was unfazed, walked over to him. "How did you know we were here?"  
He narrowed his eyes. "I detected a disruption in the space-time continuum."  
She narrowed her eyes in response. "Why would you be willing to help us?"  
"I detected the blood of Thor, Bruce Banner, and myself. I postulated that you've come from the future to undo something that went awry."  
"Postulated? Why do you have to be so pretentious about it?" Sam said. "Can't you just say "figured out" like the rest of us?"  
Vision turned his attention to Sam. "Do you not want my help?"  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Great. Sarcasm. This is Tony's, all right."  
Crim stepped in front of Sam. "Yes, we would love the help. Where is Betty Ross at a point in the past where we can get her into the timeline that will allow Bruce to be at the Accords in the future?"  
Vision froze for a moment and considered it. "I believe the best option would be when Director Fury attempted to recruit her for a project involving the containment of the Hulk. In this timeline, she declined, due to her father's interference in the matter. But if you can convince her to accept for Bruce Banner's sake, then she should be able to alter Bruce Banner's path enough that he should be here for the future "Accords", whatever those are."  
Haley nodded. "Right. Off to 2012!"  
"2011, actually." Vision replied. "She was contacted April 17th, 2011."  
"Where?" Crim asked.  
"I believe she was teaching at Culver University."  
She nodded. "Then we go."   
Vision nodded in return. "I hope I have been of some assistance. I must go now, to help the Avengers."  
He flew off, and Peter came out from behind Dylan.   
Peter cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I-um-I didn't know whether I should come out, you know, if him seeing me would affect anything."  
"Probably not, but it's always better to be safe than sorry." Zach replied.  
Crim held out her hand. "Alright, everybody hold on. It's time to go crash a college campus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know this one is really short, but I wanted to be dramatic, and this seemed like a good sentence to end a chapter on.   
Sorry for this taking so long, and it ends up being so little, but my life kind of got in the way of my memory and I forgot I hadn't done this yet.   
The part about whose fault everything is started because I was on tumblr and got really sick of everybody blaming everyone but Hydra for what happened in Civil War. Like hello, villains? Reminded me of this and gave me inspiration though, so I guess it was a good thing


End file.
